


Oikawa Tooru Is Not An Ushikage Shipper

by Somnis



Series: OTOK series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Oikawa in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: There was a rumor circulating in Miyagi, saying that Kageyama Tobio and Ushijima Wakatoshi were dating.To Oikawa, it was inconceivable.  He decided to engage in a quest in order to find the truth about this case, after all, he was not worthy of his kouhai...





	1. The rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !  
> Here's the translation of "Oikawa Tooru n'est pas un Ushikage shipper" !  
> I really wanted to thank my beta reader [atroxareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia) for editing it :3  
> Enjoy!

It all began when Kageyama Tobio joined the youth team.

Everybody took the news well, in fact, it was expected by all. It was a pretty obvious outcome since Kageyama was invited to the National Youth Intensive Training Camp. The problem was that Ushijima Wakatoshi was there too.

There were a lot of rumors about these two. Nobody knew who exactly was spreading them but they did exist for real. They were circulating during other training camps, particularly in Miyagi, from where came the concerned players.

So someone, _maybe Goshiki,_ told Hinata that Kageyama and Ushijima were close.

Hinata repeated it to Tsukishima, saying they were _very_ close. Tsukishima, with a smirk, added that it was _suspicious._

Kindaichi heard them and when he was back to Aoba, he told Kunimi that they probably were in a relationship. In the excitement of transmission, he didn’t pay attention to the volume of his voice.

Iwaizumi caught the conversation and came to notify Oikawa that, at the last report, Ushiwaka and Kageyama were in a passionate relationship.

Oikawa didn’t relaunch the rumor.

He just screamed.


	2. The Beginning of The Quest

“Iwa-chan, it’s a disaster.”

The third years were in the clubroom. Hanamaki and Matsukawa weren’t taking part in the conversation, they simply chuckled from time to time.  To be honest, Iwaizumi wasn’t that interested either and the dialogue worked pretty one-way.

“How did this happen? It’s an abomination.” Oikawa, seated in a corner, lamented on what he thought was a mistake of nature. “It’s the end of the world. I was hoping to be abducted by aliens before seeing that.”

“Aren’t you overreacting?” Iwaizumi finally sighed.

Oikawa’s empty and lost eyes looked up to him and he made a despairing face.

“But it’s gross, Iwa-chan. Can you imagine them together?”

“A setter and his spiker in the same team, why not? They do have some similarities, after all,” Iwaizumi shrugged, seeming pretty indifferent.

“But do you think they kiss?” Oikawa resumed, close to tears. “I can’t believe it. Oh, no. My brain denies it.” 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa started to make wet kissing sounds while Oikawa whined in agony. Iwaizumi inhaled deeply and put his hand upon his eyes.

“It’s none of your business. What Kageyama and Ushijima are doing isn’t concerning us.”

“What do you mean? Tobio is my kouhai! He’s supposed to defeat Ushijima, not to date him!”

And with these words, Oikawa curled up in fetal position. Iwaizumi touched him with his feet like he was a dead hedgehog to see his condition, then stated while taking his bag:

“If you want more information, you’ll just have to ask Kindaichi. It was him who brought this whole thing here.”

When Oikawa suddenly got up with a determined look, Iwaizumi wondered if that really was a good idea. 


	3. Shallot-head’s useless testimony

Kindaichi and Kunimi were training in the gymnasium when Oikawa opened the door wide. Far from it being a grandiose arrival, the captain was winded and his hair disheveled.

“Kindaichi!” he yelled.

Everybody turned successively from Oikawa to Kindaichi. Yahaba seemed concerned, Kunimi uninterested and Mad Dog was growling a little at the sight of Oikawa. Kindaichi, whose face had become white, proceeded to greet his captain with apprehension.

“How was the training camp in Miyagi?” Oikawa began.

“Good! Good! Even though none of their setters could rival you!” Kindaichi carefully answered, choosing to act like a suck-up.

“And there were players from Karasuno?”

“The tall blonde was there. Also the little redhead.”

“What about Tobio?”

“He’s in the national youth team, now.” Frustrated, Kindaichi scrunched up his nose.

“With Ushijima,” Kunimi interjected and there seemed to be a tiny look of joy behind his usual mask of uncaring. “Like, _really_ with him.”

That was the problem. Yahaba gave a little shriek.

“Karasuno’s setter? With the super-spiker?”

Oikawa grinded his teeth and pointed at Kindaichi.

“It was you who started that?”

“It’s… It’s what I heard!” Kindaichi answered, putting his hands up to show his innocence. “It was the tall blonde who said that!”

“Four eyes?”

“Yes, him. He was talking about it with Hinata.”

“They are in Tobio’s team, it must be true,” Oikawa said. “Isn’t it shocking for you, Kindaichi ?”

Kindaichi made the most dramatic face.

“To me, Kageyama is an unapproachable king..”

“Yes thanks, we do know…”

“So I can’t picture him in love! It’s really hard!”

Kunimi nodded.

“And do you know how they are? Did you see them? Do they kiss?”

It seemed to be a recurrent idea, but Oikawa looked as curious as disgusted. Kindaichi made an unsure gesture.

“I don’t know. It was Karasuno’s guys who had the info.”

“Okay, thanks. I have to go now, don’t wait for me and train seriously.”

“Where are you going?” Kindaichi tried.

Oikawa, who was walking eagerly to the door, turned back with a weird smile.

“I’ll get the info.”


	4. Debut in Spying

Taking the bus to Karasuno was not something particularly difficult since transportation to high schools was pretty easy. Oikawa took the first bus when the class ended to go where Tobio ended up one year ago.

He didn’t know how to handle it. Hide and hope to cross paths with Hinata or Tsukishima? Pop up in the gym in a theatrical way? Crouch near the window to hear what they were saying?

He was walking through the school gates, hoping to go unnoticed despite his uniform when a familiar shouting reached his ears:

“You’ll never catch me, Kageyama!”

“I’ll show you!”

Oikawa just had the time to get out of the way when the two idiots ran past him. They obviously were Tobio and the redhead and too caught up in their race, neither noticed Oikawa. He looked at the two silhouettes getting smaller, the yelling decreasing with distance, before deciding to follow them.

He found them sitting on the steps of a store named Sakanoshita, eating what looked like meat dumplings. Oikawa hid behind the wall and listened to their conversation.

“When are you going to Tokyo again?” Hinata asked.

“This weekend,” Tobio answered.

“By train, like you did last time?”

“Yes, with Ushijima-san.”

Oikawa tensed up. He was tempted to emerge with shouting “Yahoo, Tobio-chan” but instead stayed pressed still and mute against the wall.

“He decided that you were his type of setter, this time?” Hinata questioned with a chuckle.

Oikawa felt his heart stop. _His type of setter?_ It was clearly suggestive!

“Yeah I think so. He finally said that I should have been in Shiratorizawa.”

“Great! Even if you’re much better in Karasuno!”

“Shiratorizawa used to be my goal. That’s why I declined Aoba Johsai’s proposal.”

A disappointed pout came to play on Oikawa’s lips. It was crystal clear: Tobio preferred Ushiwaka. Had he wanted to join the ace since middle school?

“You’re really not worthy to be my kouhai,” he hissed.

“Did you hear that?” Hinata suddenly exclaimed.

“What?”

“There was a sound!”

“You’re raving again,” Kageyama grumbled. “I’m going home. See you tomorrow!”

Sounds of quick footsteps came to Oikawa, still hiding in the corner. Hinata was talking to himself in a low voice, not leaving immediately. There was his chance; Oikawa left the shadows and stood in front of Hinata, waving at him.

“Chibi-chan!”

The redhead’s jaw dropped, his eyes went wide, and he screamed, pointing at him.

“GRAND KING!”


	5. Finally an Ally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes chapter 5 ! Enjoy :D

Coach Ukai’s cigarette fell from his lips when he saw Aoba Johsai’s captain coming in his store with Hinata to buy ice cream. He didn’t ask any questions and simply watched, incredulous, as the two players took the little table at the disposal of customers.

To Oikawa, ice cream was the best way to make Hinata trust him. The latter seemed suspicious but he waited until they were sitting to ask nervously:

“What are you doing here?”

Oikawa made the suspense last and crossed his hands on the table.

“I am shocked, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“…Why? Couldn’t you recover from your defeat against us?”

Oikawa let out a bored sigh and gave him an accusing look.

“Stop pretending! You’re Tobio’s best friend, aren’t you?”

“I, um, I believe so…” Hinata answered, a bit embarrassed.

“So you should know what’s happening between him and Ushiwaka?”

“Ushiwaka?”

Hinata frowned and ate a bit of his ice cream, still looking at Oikawa who tragically announced:

“They are together, Chibi-chan.”

“Together in the team, yeah.”

“I MEANT IN LOVE.”

“WHAAT?” 

Hinata didn’t seem very well informed.

“Don’t you think it’s strange that they’re taking the train together?”

“Well…”

“And that Tobio’s dream was to enter Shiratorizawa?”

“Sure…”

“Wasn’t it you who said they were dating at the training camp?”

“I said that they were very close,” Hinata answered, then after a minute of thinking, “but now that you’ve mentioned it…”

Oikawa nodded.

“Here we are. Our dear Tobio has a boyfriend. I’m sure of it.”

“But how can we know?” Hinata asked. “If he was dating Ushijima, he would have said it, right?”

“It can create tension in the national team, if they knew that two of the players have this kind of relationship.”

Oikawa had an answer to everything and Hinata quickly felt overwhelmed.

“The easiest way would be directly asking Kageyama,” he said.

“He could lie. Tobio isn’t the type to reveal his feelings like that.”

“But… we can’t let him be with Ushijima!”

Oikawa gave an appreciative smile, happy to find an echo of his own panic.

“Exactly. It’s wrong. But we first have to learn how far this thing goes. We don’t have enough details about their relationship. For example, do they kiss?”

Hinata made a horrified face.

“We should follow them this weekend!”

“We’ll never get into the camp.”

They both pondered over it as they ate their ice cream. Hinata seemed as determined as Oikawa to learn the truth.

“I may have an idea,” he finally said. “Maybe someone in the national team will agree to give us some information.”

“Yeah!” Oikawa exclaimed. “They are much closer to the truth. Who can we ask?”

He took his phone out to check Tobio’s profile. A picture of the national team appeared and they examined it. Ushiwaka was there too, of course, looking honest and serious.

“Sakusa?” proposed Oikawa, recognizing him. “Maybe he knows something.”

“The ace of the aces?” cried Hinata. “No, it’s too stressful to speak to him!”

He leaned to the screen to read the names, and something seemed to flash in his eyes.

“Him! Kageyama talked about him, they must be friends. He looks cooler than Sakusa, we just have to send him a message.”

Oikawa examined the picture. The face was frozen in a cheeky smile, eyes shining in a teasing way.

“The blond there?”

“Yep,” Hinata agreed. “His name is Miya.”


	6. Orgy Camp

 

It was from his own account that Oikawa sent a message to Miya Atsumu, whom he didn’t know and had never heard of before that day.

“Hello, I’m Kageyama Tobio’s senpai. I wanted to know if he’s having an affair with Ushijima Wakatoshi and I thought you would know about it, since you’re in their team”

He waited about ten seconds while aggressively staring at the message. When a little green point appeared next to Miya’s name, he was pleased to get an answer so quickly.

“It’s a funny idea. Do you want me to pass the phone to Tobio-kun?”

Oikawa began to write “No, thanks, I” when a detail caught his attention. Frowning, he repeated: “Tobio-kun???”

“Well yes, that’s his first name.”

Did they all call him by his first name there? What kind of camp was it exactly, were they all so intimate? Oikawa was feeling robbed from his right of use Kageyama’s first name. Who else had the right to use it? It was his idea! He answered pretty coldly: “I don’t want to talk to Tobio-CHAN. I want info.”

“Like what?”

“Do they kiss?”

“Why would they do that?”

Followed a row of laughing emojis. This guy didn’t inspire confidence in Oikawa, he was too... close to Tobio. Maybe people misunderstood and it was him whom he was dating, he suddenly thought. He shook his head, he was being paranoid.

“There are rumors in our clubs, I just want to have a confirmation.”

“Interesting, I’m gonna keep an eye on Tobio-chan then.”

A spasm of anger ran over Oikawa’s body at the taunt.

“Don’t say Tobio-chan.”

“ _Tobio-chan.”_

“He’s _MY_ kouhai.”

“He’s _MY_ teammate.”

This guy was unbearable. It was clear that the national team had corrupted Tobio, with such crowd! His little innocent, malleable kouhai! Oikawa was thinking of deleting the conversation without answering and calling Sakusa instead when Miya flip-flopped.

“I’ll help you, it sounds like fun and now I’m interested too. We have a camp this weekend, I’ll talk to you then.”

Oikawa didn’t answer, astonished by the sudden switch. His screen changed to notify him that Miya was writing another message, and he waited to receive it, hoping it’ll help him understand.

“After all, Tobio is a goody two shoes, seeing him with someone like Ushijima must be hilarious.”

“Goody two shoes?”

Were they really talking about the same Kageyama? Kageyama the king, the brat, the pouty, the insufferable caller for advices? A goody two shoes? A picture of Tobio dressed as a [shepherdess](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/4/46/Goody_Two-Shoes_%281%29.jpg/220px-Goody_Two-Shoes_%281%29.jpg) came into Oikawa’s mind and he blocked it out immediately. Miya simply sent a new row of emojis and he decided to give up. This guy was crazy.

This training camp really was a complete perversion. A kind of giant orgy. So that was the youth national team! He had to take Tobio out of there, his poor defenseless kouhai, caught between Ushijima and Miya's snares.

Oikawa made a decision. Before the fateful weekend, he had to talk to Tobio. Not from rival to rival, but from senpai to kouhai.

 


	7. The Great and Unique

Hinata was nice enough to give Oikawa Kageyama’s schedule. So the next day, at the specified hour, he went to Sakanoshita’s store; finding it again wasn’t hard. Karasuno’s coach who was the shopkeeper seemed suspicious to see him there again but said nothing –a customer was a customer. Oikawa sat on the steps, where he saw Hinata and Kageyama the day before. As expected, in a few minutes, Kageyama walked in front of him.

He was walking fast, apparently detached from the world around him, eyes on the ground, grumbling to himself. Dressed all in black with Karasuno’s jersey, his bag on his back and hands in his pockets. He didn’t see Oikawa and was about to walk past him, ignoring him completely.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, jumping from the steps.

Kageyama was wildly startled, and seemed like he was about to have a heart attack when he recognized Oikawa. He looked distrustful and stayed at a respectful distance.

“Oikawa-san. Hello.”

He had his usual polite tone but seemed far from being happy to see him again.  _He must know why I’m here,_ Oikawa thought,  _and he’s feeling guilty that he's dating my worst enemy._

“How is my dear little kouhai?”

Tobio lowered his eyes with a bored expression.

“What are you doing here?” he asked instead of giving an answer.

Oikawa waved a sanctimonious finger at him.

“Am I bothering you? Are you in a hurry? Don’t you have a romantic date tonight, hm? Near Shiratorizawa, isn’t it?”

“What?”

Kageyama’s complexion turned brick-red, and Oikawa deducted enough from it. Folding his arms on his chest, he changed the subject to set up his method of attack.

“Whatever, I’m not here to talk about your romantic conquests.”

Of course it was a lie, but that was the plan. He had to make Kageyama trust him in order to turn him away from Ushiwaka and the national team.

“Tobio-chan. I’ll make you the most beautiful favor of all your miserable life.”

“Excuse me?”

“I decided that it was time for you to learn my serve.”

Tobio looked at him with wide eyes, and Oikawa enjoyed this reaction –the one he had imagined. He continued on his course, happy to pass for a generous senpai.

“Yes. I think you’re old enough now, and since we won’t meet again in games before years now, I have to let you have a souvenir from me. And with that, you can brag in the national team that you had the great and unique Oikawa Tooru as your teacher.”

“Oikawa-san,” Kageyama interrupted. “I already know how to serve.”

“But it’s MY serve, Tobio-chan.”

“It’s… nice of you, but I already got a lot of advice from other servers. I understood that I shouldn't try to imitate your serve, but to find mine and work on it.”

“Great! I’ll help you to improve it, then. It’s my field! Expansion! Center of gravity!”

Kageyama seemed a bit bothered and pondered for a while before shyly answering:

“I don’t need it anymore.”

Oikawa puffed his cheeks and squinted his eyes, hands on his hips.

“I told you not to let it go to your head, Tobio-chan, I hope you remember. Just after our game. And you’re not doing so! What an arrogant kid!”

“I’m not arrogant!” Kageyama immediately reacted. “But at the camp where I am, I received a lot of useful advices from the servers and the third years and Ushijima-senpai-“

“ _USHIJIMA-SENPAI?”_

Oikawa took a step back with a disgusted expression, as if Kageyama had a contact with someone with plague.

“Ushijima _-senpai?_ Is it really what you said?”

Kageyama shrugged, distraught. Oikawa felt completely betrayed, deceived! Ushiwaka, a model senpai? Ushiwaka, teaching stuff to Tobio, helping him and being patient with him? What a joke!

“You never called me senpai!” Oikawa revolted, outraged that Ushiwaka deserved this honor and not him.

“I already call Iwaizumi senpai,” Tobio made him notice. “It’s him who helped me in middle school, not you.”

Oikawa briefly turned away to angrily mumble “Iwa-chan…” then looked at Kageyama and exclaimed with the most theatrical tone in his repertoire:

“Tobio-chan, you’re really not worthy of being my kouhai!”

Angry at everything and everyone, at Ushijima, at Tobio, at all senpai of his, he turned back fluidly which made his hair flutter, and without anything else, he took his leave, away from Kageyama. Tobio stood there, looking lost for a moment, before going on his own path without asking any questions, just as the ungrateful kouhai he was.

 


	8. The Pervert

“I failed, Iwa-chan. He's gone to the dark side.”

Oikawa let out a resigned sigh and switched his cell phone on to check if he had any new notification.

“Jeez, stop checking your phone every three seconds,” Iwaizumi scolded him.

“But what if Miya sends me something?”

It was weekend and Oikawa still hadn't given up on shedding light on this case. He was almost sure of it now, that something happened between Tobio and Ushiwaka, but he had no concrete, real proof (such as kissing) to clarify the situation.

What did he have, after all? Tobio took the train with Ushijima, but they had the same destination –Tokyo. And he called him senpai, but wasn’t it right since they were in the same team? And even if Tobio wanted to go to Shiratorizawa, it didn’t mean that it was only for Ushijima. Oikawa wanted something substantial and refused to let it go.

“You’re really annoying, Oikawa. Not only you’re bothering people around you, but now you are harassing guys you don’t even know!”

“You don’t understand! He’s the only one who can help me!”

“It’s the therapist who can help you,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “You developed an obsession towards Ushijima and Kageyama these days, it’s unhealthy.”

“It’s just curiosity. Tobio is my kouhai, Ushijima is my enemy. Knowing both of them, I’m just surprised to learn that they are dating… I just want to verify my suspicions.”

“You’re jealous.”

“Not at all!”

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted. After a few minutes of silence, Iwaizumi added:

“This guy, Miya, must be training all day. You’ll have the news later. Don’t bother yourself with it now.”

Initially surprised by the softer tone of voice, Oikawa nodded. They spent the afternoon playing video games, only disturbed by an argument about the title of senpai that Kageyama gave to one of them and not to the other.

Oikawa stayed to eat with Iwaizumi, and it was the dessert time when his phone began to ring. When he unlocked it and saw Miya’s mocking face in a little circle, he gave a suggestive look to Iwaizumi and they returned to his room.

Miya’s message was in fact a brief video without any comments. It was taken earlier, given the daylight. Oikawa hesitated before watching it.

“I bet all you want is for it to have no kisses in it,” Iwaizumi sighed.

They leaned towards the screen when it began to play. Sounds of balls against the floor, against the flesh, shouting for toss and spike filled the room. Oikawa recognized Tobio near the net, logically at his setter’s place; he identified Ushiwaka’s back, who held a ball in his hands. He threw the ball to Tobio, who made a disgustingly precise toss and the ace hit it. It was perfectly normal until Ushiwaka turned to Tobio, opened his mouth and…

“Nice ass.”

“NICE ASS?!” Oikawa screamed.

“HE SAID NICE PASS, YOU DUMBASS!” Iwaizumi yelled.

“He said nice ass! Ushiwaka is a pervert! I knew it!”

Iwaizumi smacked the back of his head and they focused once more on the video. They just saw a jersey and a bottle of water, probably belonging to Miya, Ushiwaka who was taking a new ball, and Tobio still giving tosses. There was no more interesting stuff. Oikawa still replayed Ushiwaka’s comment four times to be sure that it wasn’t something ambiguous, but he didn’t seem very convinced.

He was out of ideas. He had questioned Kindaichi, Hinata, Tobio himself, and Miya couldn’t give him any proof either. He was feeling frustrated and isolated. If he could not find out what was between Ushiwaka and Tobio – from a simple senpai-kouhai relationship to secret boyfriends - at least he needed to talk about it with someone.

Iwaizumi didn’t understand. He said he didn’t care about Tobio’s love life, as long as he was happy with it. Hinata… Well, Hinata was curious, but it wasn’t the same thing, he wasn’t his senpai. He was on his way back when the thought of someone who could understand his feelings came to him.

The one he called “Mr Refreshing”.

 


	9. Battle of Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Mr Refreshing

If Oikawa could congratulate himself about one thing, it was to have pulled Hinata to his side. The latter didn’t ask any questions and gave all the information to aid the progress of the plans of the one he called “Grand King”. Oikawa thus discovered that Tobio didn't have club activities on Monday to rest after the training camp; which gave him opportunity to speak with the secondary setter.

He was becoming familiar with the route to Karasuno now, even the bus driver seemed to recognize him. He arrived when the club was closing. Not wanting to be attacked by the baldy and the libero, he stayed at a distance from the school gates and spied on people who were walking out.

He saw the tall blonde with glasses, who took part in the rumor, he remembered; but he didn’t dare to speak to him; in any case there already was a silhouette spinning around him crying 'Tsukki!' with a shrill voice. Oikawa waited more and finally saw 'Mr Refreshing', unfortunately, surrounded by the captain and the ace.

 _What do I do?_ he asked himself, turning away to hide from them. _Stalk him until he is alone and then make him speak?_ Or take the risk to be chased away by a possessive captain and a burly ace if he talked to him now? Before he could finish his reflection, someone tapped him the shoulder.

“Are we bothering you?” Sawamura asked with a smile both polite and threatening.

Oikawa made eye contact with the ace Azumane; tall, strong, scary - wait no - quivering, sweating and avoidant of his stare. The secondary setter seemed curious, his hand was on the captain’s shoulder, who looked pretty angry.

“Are you spying on our training?”

“No, not at all!” Oikawa swore. “I’m not here for it! I came to speak with…”

He pointed at the setter, unable to put a name.

“Suga?”

“Yes! Suga! My dear old friend!”

Sawamura gave him a puzzled look. Sugawara, after frowning for a second, smiled and softly said:

“No problem. We’ll talk.”

“Suga…” the ace began, apparently worried. “Are you sure?”

When the setter nodded, Azumane and the captain seemed reassured and went away, but not without a last inquisitive look at Oikawa. Once they disappeared, Suga talked again, without showing any impatience.

“I’m listening. What are you doing here?”

“Suga-chan – I can call you Suga-chan, right? You’re the only one who can understand and help me. I thought others could, but only you can relate to my distress.”

The grey-haired setter’s smile faded a little and he immediately seemed empathetic to the plight he was hearing.

“It’s about… Tobio.”

The words fell, solemn, sacred, full of suspense, and made their effect, at least Oikawa hoped so.

“I already knew,” Sugawara chuckled. “Hinata told me about it.”

“Yeah," Oikawa tried to find his composure again. “This rumor with Ushiwaka. Do you know anything about it?”

“Why should I tell you?”

Suga’s angelic smile turned a bit cheeky. Oikawa began to feel that he may have mistaken his character.

“Well, Tobio is my kouhai, and yours…”

“Kageyama is _exclusively_ my kouhai since he’s not in middle school anymore.”

“But I…”

Oikawa stopped talking and stayed several seconds with his mouth open, unable to articulate anything. Finally, he crossed his arms and shamelessly lied:

“He comes to me when he wants advices about tossing. Just ask him, there is even a witness –my nephew- and a photo as proof, do you want to see it? It’s my wallpaper.”

“No thanks,” Suga answered, still smiling. “But I’m concerned about Kageyama’s well-being, unlike you, so my first measure will be to not give you information about him. You’re not a good company for him.”

The grand king took a more hostile face.

“Tobio was my kouhai before you!”

“Oh yeah, and did you see in what state we picked him up?” A disturbed Suga said, as if he were talking about a stray kitten. “Rejected by everybody, without confidence in others and unable to communicate! You’re bragging about being his former senpai, but it’s a shame! I won’t let you affect Kageyama badly now that he’s happy with us!”

 _I’m facing a soccer mom,_ Oikawa realized. _I never should have begun this debate._ He still tried, as a last resort:

“But his training camp… It’s a trap! You can’t imagine what people he's seeing down there – much worse than me, I promise!”

Suga seemed suspicious.

“He doesn’t talk much about it but he seems satisfied to be there.”

“Of course he’s satisfied! You can’t imagine what’s happening!”

“I don’t want to know. Leave Kageyama alone, you’re just jealous that he is selected and but you weren't.”

 _Vicious._ He really concealed his hand, this “Mr Refreshing”.

“Me, jealous?”Oikawa exclaimed, putting on a surprised expression. “And what about you? Aren’t you jealous that he is on the court and not you?”

“That’s not the issue here,” Suga dryly replied. “If I see you trying to mess with Kageyama, Daichi and I will come to talk to you seriously.”

 _With the scary captain, I don't stand a chance,_ Oikawa thought. The wisest strategy was to withdraw.

“You’ll see,” he said while taking a step back. “Something is happening and I’ll find out what it is. Then, you’ll just feel guilty that you didn't believe me! You’ll understand when Tobio will start to show the bad influence of this camp and Ushiwaka! What’s happening in Tokyo is weird!”

“It’s you who’s weird,” Suga stated. “Don’t forget what I said. My kouhai’s well-being matters to me.”

“If you only knew,” Oikawa simply replied.

They parted ways. This meeting was a disappointment. He, Oikawa Tooru, a bad senpai? _Maybe in middle school,_ he reflected, but now it wasn’t exactly the same. It was true; after all, that he gave advices to Tobio and he came to see his game, and now proposed him to teach him his serve…And still!

 _Nobody understands me,_ he lamented. It was precisely at that moment a sound broke the silence, notifying him of a message. When he read the sentence that Miya had sent to him, his phone fell from his hands.

“I think they’re kissing.”

 


	10. Sword Art Online

“Excuse me???”

Sending the message and waiting for Miya to read and write back while staring at the small bubble of dots indicating he still wasn't done was total agony for Oikawa.

“They’re acting weird,” simply answered Miya.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. He didn’t need Miya to know that. Between the little stalker, who became a prodigious antisocial, and the big stalker, who provoked him without even being aware of it, Oikawa knew they were weird.

“No joke,” he replied, bitter. He wanted concrete proof!

“They've just gone out, Kageyama took Ushijima aside.”

It was interesting. Tobio apparently was self-assured enough to go to one of his senpai, moreover Ushijima, who wasn't less impressive, and then take him out with him? And for what? Probably to kiss. Tobio seemed to be the dominant one in their affair; Oikawa began to snicker without even knowing why and he blamed it on his nerves.

“That’s not all,” Miya continued. “I’ve seen something weird on my dash.”

 _This guy likes to build suspense,_ Oikawa sighed inwardly.

“They’re both in the same group.”

It wasn’t important. Ushiwaka and Kageyama shared enough common points to be a part of the same group.

“It’s a secret group!”

Oikawa didn’t really know what to think… Well, it still was a group… Maybe a friendly tournament, something like that? There still were a lot of rational explanations.

“They are the only members. It’s a secrete group of two people and I can’t see their posts.”

It _was_ weird. Something special that reunited Ushiwaka and Kageyama, but what? What was this secret group for, which nobody but the two of them could see what was in it?

“What’s the name?” Oikawa asked.

“SAO.”

SAO. What was it? Who was cunning enough to hide their group name using an acronym? And what did that mean? “Super Antisocial Organization” or something like that?

“I have no idea of what it means,” Miya sent right after. “To me, it’s that anime, you see?”

Oikawa knew it, but he doubted that Tobio or the super-ace would watch that. And if it was a fan-group, they wouldn’t be only ones in it. It must have been something private – maybe sharing of pictures? Strategies to see each other in secret? If Oikawa could get in this group, then he would find the truth. He felt that little by little, the moment of revelation was coming.

He checked it himself. Indeed, the name of the group appeared, and its two members –two little and completely stupid profile pictures- but only a message saying that he had to be a member to see the posts greeted Oikawa. He hesitated for a long time to ask to become a member, but after all, did he not have _some_ influence on them?

He had nothing to lose, and he forcefully pressed “ask to join the group”. Between Tobio and Ushiwaka, who would accept him, he did not know.

Oikawa waited. And waited. And waited. Miya stopped answering.

Several days passed, without any following given to his demand. Every new hour increased his disappointment and he ended up creating other strategies to access the mysterious group. There only were two members. So he had to connect from their profiles. And, to do it, he needed their devices. It wasn’t an easy mission; in fact it was almost robbery – unless he could convince them somehow?

Didn’t Ushijima want to create a bond with Oikawa? And if he could find the ace and propose to give him his number, Ushiwaka would accept… And then Oikawa could take his phone, saying he was saving his number. He had to be quick, but he could have enough time to discover the entire thing. It was a plan that could work.

The next day, after class, when Iwaizumi noticed that Oikawa wasn’t going home but towards a bus station, he sighed.

“You’re going back to Karasuno?”

“No,” Oikawa answered. “Today, I’m going to where I should have gone –to Shiratorizawa.”

 


	11. Chapter Eleven: A Jester, Benkei, The Ace And The Bangs: A Summary of Shiratorizawa Academy

The route to Shiratorizawa was longer than the one to Karasuno and Oikawa had enough time to repeat his strategy to himself. Walking towards Ushiwaka. Coaxing him. No, wait, just a little teasing was enough, acting, how to say.. _willing_ to train with him.

The goal was to pretend to give him his number. And, during the brief moment where he would have his phone in his hands, he would check his social networks and discover the true nature of his relationship with Tobio.

When Oikawa got off the bus, he stayed frozen for a moment in front of the giant high school. He hesitated to enter but finally decided to go and followed the signs to find the gymnasium where volleyball club would be.

Discretion apparently was not his best quality, since as soon as he came closer, a shrill scream rang and some kind of red jester jumped in front of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered. “Did you come to see Wakatoshi?”

“I come in peace,” Oikawa said while waving a white handkerchief weakly.

“Tendou!” A voice called and Oikawa turned to recognize the only guy from their team who seemed mature. He looked like Benkei.

Tendou let Oikawa go and hopped towards him.

“What are you doing here?” The latter asked.

“I came to talk to Ushijima, if he’s here,” Oikawa answered, keeping his composure to the fullest.

Tendou widened his already huge eyes and put his hands to imitate a megaphone.

“Wakatoshi! Your man is here!”

Ushiwaka suddenly appeared and Tendou opened his arms to make a gesture, hooting: “Handsome boy Wakatoshi!”

Oikawa struggled with the temptation to take his head in his hands but he instead hid his disgust as well as he could and waved his hand, hoping he looked sympathetic.

“Yo, Ushijima!”

“Oikawa,” Ushiwaka softly replied.

He always seemed serious, that was something he had in common with Tobio. Oikawa inspected the ace’s face for a moment; his light eyes and the ludicrous little strand of hair on his forehead. So this was the filthy being who was stealing his dear kouhai. He was sure of it now, Ushiwaka was hiding something, he wasn’t innocent at all.

He maintained the smile on his lips as he asked.

“Can we talk?”

Tendou began to make very strange sounds and even Benkei raised his eyebrows. Ushiwaka nodded without looking at them, without even reflecting on the question, with a mechanical expression. _If he was always this obedient, things should be easy,_ Oikawa thought. This docility proved that he was the submissive in the relationship. _Oh, Tobio-chan._

They went away from the others and found a calm place, surrounded by trees with a few benches, yet they remained standing and Oikawa set his attack.

“So, Ushiwaka.. Are you pleased that I’m here?”

Ushiwaka shrugged. Oikawa instinctively wanted to hit him for such an ambiguous answer, implying that he came here for nothing, but he repressed it. As always, information first.

“Yes, I’m sure of that,” he thus pursued, trying to act as cute as possible. “Tell me, Ushijima.. I heard some gossip recently.. Apparently, you’re becoming popular, aren’t you?”

“Why would you say that?”

“Well, I heard someone in national camp say that..  you weren’t touching only volleyballs now, if you know what I mean.”

“No,” Ushijima frankly replied.

Oikawa seized the strands of his hair in his fists, eaten up by the desire to tear them out. It was at this moment that Ushiwaka’s phone vibrated and as he pulled it out of his pocket to see who sent him a message, Oikawa clearly saw the name of Kageyama Tobio.

“Ah!” He victoriously yelled. “Why is Tobio-chan writing to you?!”

Ushiwaka, who didn’t seem worried at all, lifted his head up and stared at Oikawa with empty eyes.

“He’s my friend,” he simply said.

“Didn’t you forget a ‘boy’ there somewhere?” Oikawa maliciously asked, hands on hips.

Ushiwaka didn’t answer and though he was angry, Oikawa tried to refocus and not forget about his plan.

“So, Tobio-chan has your number,” he said cautiously. “And I don’t. It’s a ridiculous favoritism! I’m a setter like he is and we’ve known each other for longer, haven’t we? Wasn’t it you who wanted me to come to Shiratorizawa? Yeah, so, as a gift, I’ll give you my number. Just give me your phone, I’ll save it myself.”

“What?”

“Give me your phone, please,” Oikawa repeated with a smile which turned dark. “I’ll register my number so you can harass me with your messages, wouldn’t you like that? Well, maybe I’ll answer and we can go train together one of these days.”

He reached his hand out to Ushijima. The latter looked at him in surprise and seemed to hesitate, then slowly lifted his harm to hand him the phone. When Oikawa closed his fingers around it, a surge of adrenaline ran through him. Ushiwaka was caught in his trap! He was going to find out about it all!

He put the screen right in front of his face and started to type like a madman and when he opened the messages, he saw Tobio’s name: “I think Oikawa-san discovered it all.”

He tried to think about the meaning but the time was limited and he put the idea on hold, quitting the messages to find out about this SAO group to become certain of their relationship.

Then, someone cried.

“Ushijima-senpai!”

Oikawa flinched and the phone slipped and fell on his foot, for a moment he thought Tobio was there before realizing it was the guy with bangs, the only first year regular in their team, who he suddenly remembered was one of the starters of the rumor.

While Ushiwaka picked up his phone, apparently not minding the fact it was on the ground, Oikawa seized Goshiki by the shoulders and turned his back on the ace now rendered useless.

“You! _You_ started the rumor, now it’s time to tell the truth!”


	12. Declaration of War

Goshiki seemed completely panicked and kept throwing nervous glances at Ushijima, who seemed to not pay any attention to the situation and was quietly dusting his phone.

“Then,” Oikawa began, tapping Goshiki’s shoulders to make him relax and give him confidence. “You know Kindaichi, right? He’s my kouhai, do you know that?”

“Yes, yes!” Goshiki replied, at attention. “Yes, I do know him! He spikes really well!”

“You were at the camp together, Miyagi’s-“

“Yes, it was there! I mean! In Shiratorizawa!”

“And you spoke with Kindaichi-“

“Yes!”

“Wait for me to finish my sentence,” Oikawa told him, trying to sound fatherly.

Goshiki peered at Ushijima for the umpteenth time, who wasn’t even in the conversation anymore and was leisurely walking back to gymnasium.

“You talked to him about this other camp, where only the best players in Japan are going. There are only two representatives for Miyagi, who are Kageyama Tobio, another one of my kouhai, and Ushijima, your senpai. You and Kindaichi talked about it.”

“Yes,” Goshiki acknowledged and vigorously nodded, making his bangs flutter. “Kindaichi knows Kageyama well, from what he said!”

Oikawa wondered for a moment if he didn’t make the link between “Kindaichi my kouhai” and “Kageyama my kouhai” but he let it go and continued, armed with an encouraging smile.

“Well, okay. Now I’ll ask you a very serious question. Do they kiss?”

“Kindaichi and Kageyama?” Goshiki asked with wide eyes.

“No! Ushijima and Kageyama!”

“Ah!” the poor first year was startled, mortified as if he’d just got slapped. “I don’t know! But Kindaichi talks a lot about him!”

“I really don’t care about Kindaichi right now!”

“He calls Kageyama ‘King’! Isn’t it a cute nickname?”

Oikawa took a step back and stared at the first year with wide eyes. It wasn’t really the kind of info he wanted, and about Kindaichi and Kageyama… “King” was far from being a glorious nickname. They had a lot of conflict, which Oikawa used to his advantage on the court.

“It’s not cute at all,” Oikawa replied as he began to lose patience. “What I wanna know is what Ushijima calls him, for example.”

“He… He calls him by his name,” Goshiki replied. He didn’t seem to understand what Aoba Jousai’s captain wanted from him. “Ah! Sometimes he calls him ‘Oikawa’s kouhai’.”

“Oh!”

Oikawa let himself fall on a bench, putting a hand on his heart.

“That’s cute!”

But then he put his hand to his chin and reflected on the matter.

“Or maybe it reveals an extreme jealousy. Maybe he wants Tobio all to himself and this nickname only reminds him that Tobio is still mine? Ushijima, no matter who Tobio is to you, he’s _my_ kouhai before all. And if you want him too…”

He stood up from the bench, in front of a stunned Goshiki.

“Then this is war.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter even though it wasn't very long..   
> I was kinda shocked re-reading it, since I'm now used to write 2k-words chapters for the sequel (I think some of you went to see it, it's only in French for now but I'm planning to tranlate it too!)  
> Have a good day!


	13. Council of War

“Iwa-chan, it hurts…”

“I can’t hear.”

Iwaizumi was literally dragging Oikawa through the high school corridors, towards the club room. His hands firmly grabbed his shoulders so that the captain could not escape –but Oikawa, aside whining, didn’t seem very combative.

Iwaizumi opened the clubroom’s door with a kick, threw Oikawa to the ground and locked the door. Whole team was reunited in the room and the heat was scorching.

“Well, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi began, crossing his arms. “We decided, as the team, that we had to tell you something.”

Oikawa gave a lost look to his team – Hanamaki and Mattsukawa chattering in low voices with a mocking tone, Kindaichi and Kunimi sitting next to each other, Kyoutani curled up in a corner staring at him with animosity.

“There you go, your beautiful and generous captain is listening.”

He flashed a smile, but Iwaizumi’s face didn’t soften.

“Here it is. It’s been several weeks now, and it actually got worse. You vocabulary contains two words now, ‘Tobio’ and ‘Ushiwaka’. You’re talking only about them, all the time, nonstop, and we think that it’s unhealthy. It’s not possible to stand anymore.”

“But,” Oikawa wretchedly replied, “You don’t understand! Tobio is our kouhai! Ushiwaka is our enemy!”

“He’s not your kouhai anymore,” Hanamaki noted. “And Ushijima doesn’t concern us. The one we dislike is that red-haired guy from Shiratorizawa.”

“Yeah, Ushijima is a bit… annoying,” Iwaizumi softened the blow. “But you’re obsessed with him.”

“He’s the one obsessed with me,” Oikawa squealed. “How many times did he say ‘You should have come to Shiratorizawa?’”

“Are you kidding me? Wasn’t it you who went to Shiratorizawa to find him few days ago?”

“I needed info. By the way!” he exclaimed, seizing the opportunity to pass the blame on someone else and pointed at Kindaichi. “You talk about Tobio as much as I do! Goshiki told me all about it!”

Kindaichi was startled and Kunimi chuckled behind his hand.

“He’s just troubled about Kageyama,” Kunimi said with a sly smile.

“Is there anyone in this room who isn’t interested in or troubled about Kageyama Tobio?” Hanamaki asked.

He lifted up his hand, followed by Mad Dog, the libero and Matsukawa. That was all.

“I propose to capture him,” Mad Dog growled. ”And you settle the score with him here.”

“I like it!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“NO.” Iwaizumi cut. “Kindaichi, you didn’t speak until now. What happened with Kageyama?”

“I… I don’t know! I just talked a bit about him!”

“You’re always talking about him,” Kunimi sighed. “ ‘Would he forgive us? Should I apologize? Should I talk to him again? Is he happy in Karasuno? Did he forget the time when we were friends?’ ”

“That’s not true!” Kindaichi yelled, becoming as red as a tomato. “Well, I mean… Just a little…”

“I have an idea!”Oikawa suddenly said and he opened his arms to silence everyone around him. “Kindaichi, you’ll send a message to Tobio to arrange a meeting.”

“I’m not in love with him!” Kindaichi panicked.

“Wait, I didn’t finish my sentence. You will ask to meet him somewhere, to try to be friends again or whatever you want. Tobio surely will be happy of this reconciliation and will confide in you. Then, you’ll solve this case about Ushijima! You just have to be tactful.”

“Tactful?” Mattsukawa echoed.

“Tactful?” Kunimi repeated. Nobody had ever seen him this amused before.

“Can you do it, Kindaichi?” Iwaizumi asked, suspicious.

As the great senpai Iwaizumi was talking to him, Kindaichi became even redder if possible and pressed his arms against his sides, answering in enthusiasm.

“Yes! I can!”

A sight which somehow reminded him of Goshiki, Oikawa thought.

“Alright,” he stated. “Kindaichi, give me your phone, I’ll send the message myself. During your meeting, I’ll be there in hiding.”

“You’ll be found out in two seconds,” Iwaizumi sighed.

“Me, the king of camouflage? Don’t make me laugh! I’ll go unnoticed and get all the info I want. Kindaichi, you’ll pretend not to see me. There is no reason for Tobio to look behind him.”

Iwaizumi once again deeply sighed and shared an appalled look with Matsukawa and Hanamaki.

“Do whatever you want,” he said, leaving the club room.

That was what he should have ever said, given Oikawa’s broad smile. When only Kindaichi and he remained in the room, he clapped his hands and announced:

“Change of plans, Kindaichi. I got a better idea.”


	14. No Intimate Confession

Just as planned, Tobio fell into the trap and agreed to meet Kindaichi. The latter really was happy to have the chance to talk seriously with his half-rival, but he also hoped to get the information and win the eternal gratitude promised by Oikawa.

“Don’t forget,” he repeated while walking to the café where Kindaichi and Kageyama were going to meet. “Ask the right questions at the right moment. The right moment is towards the end, if you know what I mean.”

“I understand,” Kindaichi said.

“Of course, we could ask ourselves about ethics or morality. Do we do that, Kindaichi?” Oikawa questioned.

“No, we don’t,” Kindaichi answered.

 _He’s well tamed,_ Oikawa thought, satisfied.

“Go wait for him. I’ll go inside after seeing him join you and take the table behind you two.”

“Okay!”

Kindaichi was visibly nervous but he hurried to the café to take a table. Oikawa pretended to look at the shop windows and caught a glimpse of Kageyama in the glass. With a smile, he put the hood of his sweater on his head and pushed the sunglasses up on his nose to remain unrecognized –at least he hoped.

He managed to enter the café without being noticed and sat behind Tobio. Kindaichi and he were talking, drinks already in front of them; Kageyama who was caught in the discussion was unaware of the movement behind him.

“Yes,” Kindaichi was saying. “I still think about it. Kunimi too.”

“Me too,” Kageyama said. “Even if I understand it now.”

“We could begin again. We both have progressed since it happened. Even if we’re not in the same team anymore… It would be healthy to make up, don’t you think?”

“I think so.”

“Let’s toast to it.”

Oikawa heard the tinkling of their glasses. If Kindaichi managed to be quick and discrete, all was going to go well.

“Well”, Kindaichi said. “He heard that you were chosen for the Youth Team.”

“Yeah.”

“I guess it’s great down there.”

“It is. I’ve met a lot of interesting people.”

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“The best spiker in the country, Sakusa. There is also a spiker almost as little as Hinata, but he can jump even higher. As for setters, there’s Miya… He’s cool, even if I don’t always get him. And a guy I knew from a summer camp we had in Tokyo, who looks like a broccoli.”

“And Ushijima? He’s there too?”

“Yeah. He takes the train with me when we’re going to Tokyo. He doesn’t speak much but we do have things in common.”

Things began to grow interesting; Oikawa started to pay more attention.

“Things in common?” Kindaichi asked with his voice shaking.

“A few,” Kageyama responded simply.

“I see. You’re not finishing your drink?”

Oikawa couldn’t see neither Kindaichi nor Kageyama, but he supposed that they were done, given the rhetorical question. And Tobio didn’t seem to suspect anything at all. The plan was working perfectly until that point. Kindaichi waited for Kageyama to finish his drink before asking again.

“So Ushijima and you are friends?”

“I guess we can say that,” Tobio shyly said.

“You see him as a senpai, don’t you? Isn’t that weird?”

“Yeah, he’s my senpai at the camp, and it’s true that we played against him so it’s weird… Sometimes we talk about that game. But no hard feelings there so it’s fine.”

Oikawa turned back for a second, approving, and silently prompted Kindaichi to go further on the current subject. Kageyama didn’t see anything.

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Kindaichi thus said. “And your senpais in Karasuno, they aren’t jealous?”

“Why would they be jealous? They’re happy for me.  I’m lucky enough to learn a lot of things with the best players. They aren’t possessive enough to be jealous.”

 _Am I possessive towards Tobio?_ Oikawa questioned himself. _No, it’s not like me at all._

“Oh yeah,” Kindaichi pursued, saying “oh yeah” way too much to sound natural. “It’s true that you can learn from certain people more than others. For an example, I’d like to be like Iwaizumi-senpai. You’d like to be like the second setter in your team, I guess? What’s his name again?”

“Ah, Sugawara-san. Hm, well, yeah, he has a good mentality, I can’t argue with that. But about technical skills…”

Tobio hesitated for a moment, or maybe he started to feel the first effects of what he just drank.

“Keep it to yourself, Kindaichi. You know that I always admired Oikawa-san, even if I’m still far from his level currently. I could learn more from him than Sugawara or even Miya. He really is a brilliant setter.”

“OH, TOBIO-CHAN!” Oikawa exclaimed, unable to restrain himself, his eyes almost filled with tears of joy. “My dear, worthy kouhai!”

Kageyama jumped from his chair and stared stunned at Oikawa, discovering the trap. Kindaichi lifted his hands up. Tobio opened his mouth to say something.

“I-“

He suddenly stopped, his eyes rolled back and he fainted right beside Oikawa’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!   
> Initially there was a pun with its title, coming from a French television show called "Confession Intime" which is basically about couples having problems because one of them is jealous or something like that, I thought it fit the fic


	15. The Aftermath of The Iced Tea

“Oikawa-san, what did we do!?” Kindaichi exclaimed, staring with horror at Kageyama lying on the ground.

“Tobio? Tobio!” Oikawa panicked. “Kindaichi, you idiot! How much did you put in his glass?”

“I put all of it!”

“What happened?” A waitress asked. “What’s the matter with him, should I call for help?”

Oikawa and Kindaichi quickly shared a look, then the older took a more relaxed face and started to speak with reassuring gestures.

“It’s alright, he just can’t hold his liquor.”

“But he was drinking iced tea?”

“Yeah, he can’t hold that either. Kindaichi, help me carry him.”

They put Tobio back on his feet with difficulty. He didn’t seem very aware. Putting his arms around their shoulders, they dragged him outside.

“What are we doing? What are we doing?” Kindaichi cried.

“You live nearby?”

“No, I took the bus!”

Oikawa tried to think quickly. They couldn’t wander in the streets like this, Kindaichi was shocked and they had to find somewhere to go. But the hospital… They would accuse them to have put something in his drink and both of them could get into trouble.

“We’re going to my place,” Oikawa decided. “I don’t live that far. Hold him.”

 _Idiot,_ Oikawa thought in despair, _I’m an idiot and Iwa-chan is going to kill me._ Tobio was totally knocked out and Oikawa held him firmly; the sight of his home giving him a bit of comfort.

“Tooru, is that you?” his mother’s voice called when they went inside.

 “Yes, I’m with friends! We’re going to my room!”

“Hello,” Kindaichi said with a sickly pale face.

“Come, she didn’t see us,” Oikawa whispered. “My room is this way.”

After they dropped Tobio on the bed with relative delicacy, Oikawa and Kindaichi sat beside him.

“I’m sorry Oikawa-san,” Kindaichi apologized. “I took advantage of a moment when he wasn’t looking, so I couldn’t dose it…”

“He’s gonna be fine,” Oikawa answered. “And it’s done anyway. Did you hear? He told you that he admired me!”

“You were the only one blind to that.”

“Oh?”

Kageyama wasn’t moving at all. Oikawa shook him by the shoulder but he still didn’t react.

“Is he dead?” Kindaichi asked, looking like he reached the end of his existence.

“No.”

“He looks dead!”

“Kindaichi,” Oikawa said, seizing him by the shoulders. “He’s breathing. Everything will be alright, he’ll just sleep for a few of hours. You should go home but please don’t say a word about it to Kunimi. Nor Iwa-chan. Actually, don’t tell _anyone.”_

“Should I go? Are you sure, Oikawa-san? Will it be okay?”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. And thanks for everything.”

Kindaichi went away, still shocked while Oikawa remained alone with Tobio, thinking about the things he had done. Why had he gone that far, only for a little story to which he wasn’t even related? Yes, he apparently _was_ possessive, and surely too egocentric to not feel concerned when it came to Ushijima and Kageyama.

His reflection was interrupted by the sound of a message notification. Tobio’s cell phone protruded from the pocket of his jeans –his phone; the free for him to access to truth. Oikawa’s jaw dropped, it was the perfect occasion. He slowly took the phone from the pocket and happily discovered that there was no password and now he was alone with Kageyama’s all private data.

Hinata had just sent him a message: “How was the meeting with the shallot-head???” But Oikawa didn’t respond. Instead, he found Ushijima’s contact and without feeling guilty to search Tobio’s phone like this, opened the discussion.

There wasn’t much, in fact messages usually seemed to be about taking the train together to meetings or volleyball related info or advices, and the only interesting message was the one from Kageyama to Ushijima “I think Oikawa-san discovered it all” to which Ushijima only had replied with “He took my phone but didn’t see.”

 _But I’ll see, Ushiwaka-chan,_ Oikawa mentally sang. Closing the messages, he hurried to open the application where he could find SAO’s meaning.

“Let’s see, Tobio-chan, what groups are you in?”

Karasuno volleyball club, he saw, and he remembered that they never created a group for Kitagawa Daiichi’s club. Finally SAO appeared and he touched the screen with hesitation, waiting for the page to load. Description of three words revealed the acronym:

‘Secret Admirers of Oikawa’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! ^-^


	16. Crazy Night

“Oh,” was the only word Oikawa could utter.

Secrets Admirers of Oikawa. Members: Kageyama Tobio and Ushijima Wakatoshi. In shock, Oikawa scrolled down the page to see what they published on it.

“One day I met Oikawa-san while going to training. He was with his nephew…” was the beginning of one of Tobio’s posts.

Ushijima had posted a photo from Junior High, when Oikawa had received the best setter award and he was standing beside him. In the stands, we could even see a tiny Tobio.

So this was their common point: their obsession towards Oikawa, just as much as he was interested in them.  He had sensed that this concerned him too! Ushiwaka and Tobio were not lovers… They just had the same interests; volleyball first, then Oikawa.

Oikawa put down the phone, unable to say a single word. All his doubts, all his research had led to this: extreme flattery of his ego. He reached out to Kageyama’s head, noticed that the latter was drooling in his sleep and hurried to take a tissue before resuming the gesture of patting his head with affection.

“My lovely little kouhai. I understand, you know. Deep down I love myself too. Ushiwaka and you, my favorite stalkers… Welcome to my fan club.”

A happy smile was spreading on his face.

“Wait till I tell this to Iwa-chan…”

He sat by Tobio’s bedside. Except drooling, he wasn’t moving much. Oikawa tried to wake him up, failed, and was forced to go to dinner praying all the gods in the sky that neither of his parents would come into his room and find a boy sleeping in his bed.

After dinner, he went back in his room with a box of cookies in case his more-than-worthy kouhai would wake up hungry. He almost felt guilty now to have dru- that Kindaichi followed his instructions without measure.

Tobio still had yet to move, Oikawa was beginning to worry. It already was late and if Kageyama woke up now, he would have to go home in the dark. The buses soon would stop working.

He sat on the edge of his bed to watch the television, waited, took a shower, brushed his teeth, prepared for sleep and in the end Kageyama still hadn’t moved a muscle. Oikawa seized him by the shoulders and vigorously shook him.

“Please,” he whispered like a madman, “You have to wake up! Where will I sleep?”

What about Kageyama’s parents? Wouldn’t they be worried?  What if they put out an APB? He took his own mobile phone, found “Chibi-chan” and sent him a message.

“Tobio is with me, if his parents ask you where he is just tell them he’s safe”

The answer came immediately.

“Wait, that’s true????”

Oikawa didn’t respond, only because he didn’t know. What if Tobio never woke up? Or slept like this for weeks? And Oikawa couldn’t just sleep on the ground… And he couldn’t just push Tobio out of his bed either. Reluctantly, he lifted the blanket and lied down next to his kouhai. At least he didn’t snore. Not yet, would he learn later in the night.

It’s very embarrassing, he thought, turning his back to Tobio. The bed wasn’t made for two, and he considered the idea of rolling Kageyama on his side to save space. Yet he did nothing, and just patted on his head every five minutes to see if he reacted, in vain.

He didn’t know when he fell asleep himself, but he was awakened by his alarm clock. He gave a shriek of fright when he saw someone else was in his bed before remembering what happened yesterday. Tobio still didn’t seem conscious but when he shook him a little, Oikawa drew from him some unintelligible mumble which gave him hope.

He hurried to get ready, and when he had to leave the house, he randomly threw pieces of clothing on is bed, hoping it would deter Tobio from searching his room to find something to wear. Even he, Oikawa thought, needed to change his shirt and underwear. He was already late and didn’t stay longer, hoping that Tobio would finally wake up and leave his house.

When he arrived at Aoba Johsai, Iwaizumi didn’t seem informed of the events of the previous day. He crossed Kindaichi’s path in the corridors, who greeted him with a worried smile, but Oikawa only smiled without saying anything. Towards noon, he sent a text to Hinata asking if Tobio was back in Karasuno and got no answer. He only felt relieved when he replied later in the afternoon.

“Kageyama told me he’ll come to practice”

All was back to normal again, Oikawa thought. Now he knew the truth, that the rumor about Tobio and Ushijima was baseless. It was himself, he reflected with rapture, who was bringing them together. He had no need to pursue the issue anymore, he could now concentrate on class and volleyball. This story is over, Oikawa thought again, smiling for himself.

He was naive.


	17. The Betrayal of The Underwear

It’s the day after that it all came down on him.

Apparently, Kageyama went to Karasuno wearing Aoba Johsai T-shirt. His team questioned him, of course, but Tobio didn’t answer, instead Hinata did it for him.

“He saw shallot-head yesterday, they exchanged shirts to show they reconciled,” he made it up.

His version could have been almost credible, if only Kageyama hadn’t exposed his alien patterned underwear while putting on his shorts in the changing room. Then he had to admit that he woke up in Oikawa’s room without knowing how and why he went there.

Things went chaotic. Nishinoya and Tanaka were screaming in chorus. Asahi’s face was red and he was looking at the ground; Tsukki was just snickering, Ennoshita and Yamaguchi had their mouths open like fishes. Hinata was, for some reason, constantly jumping around. Suga and Daichi shared a meaningful look.

“Daichi,” Suga whispered. “The other day, Oikawa seemed determined… I hope Kageyama was willing.”

“But,” Tobio tried to defend himself in front of Tanaka and Nishinoya. “He just wanted to teach me how to serve!”

“Were you willing?” Sawamura asked, in continuity with what Suga had said.

“Of course I was! I just didn’t tell him right away!”

Daichi choked. Suga waved his hands, trying to assure him.

“Don’t worry Kageyama, nobody here will judge you!”

Kageyama leaned toward Hinata:

“Why would they judge me for wanting to learn his serve?”

“Maybe because Grand King can’t teach you anything now, you already increased the power of your own serve since you’re in the national team.”

“I still don’t have his jumping height.”

“Why, Oikawa has a good one?”

“Are you kidding? He jumps really well!”

Unfortunately for him, the team only heard the end of this discussion with Hinata. Later, Nishinoya told a different story.

“Shouyou asked him if Oikawa was good. Kageyama answered that he did it really well.”

Hinata started to worry about what happened the day before so he sent a message to Goshiki.

“Yesterday, Kageyama slept at Oikawa’s place and nobody knows what happened, but today he’s wearing Oikawa’s underwear???”

Goshiki, receiving the text, told not only Ushijima (who immediately wrote in SAO: “Well played. Now bring him to Shiratorizawa.”) but also Kindaichi, who went to see Kunimi right away.

“Yesterday, I left Kageyama and Oikawa alone. Kageyama was sick and Oikawa told me he was taking care of him. YOU KNOW WHAT HE MEANT?”

“No,” Kunimi answered cautiously.

“HE SLEPT WITH HIM, KUNIMI! OIKAWA AND KAGEYAMA HAD-“

Kunimi pressed his hand against Kindaichi’s mouth, who was now screaming in the corridors, uncaring of being in a public place. Unfortunately, they were heard by the worst possible person.

It was Iwaizumi, literally boiling with rage while walking towards them, asking Kindaichi to repeat what he just said. Kindaichi obeyed without mentioning what happened in the café.

“Do you have any proof?” Iwaizumi asked in the end.

Kindaichi showed him the picture Goshiki had sent to him, initially taken by Hinata, where they could see Kageyama’s back, clothed in a too wide turquoise shirt Iwaizumi immediately recognized. Not to mention that a part of his underwear was sticking out of his pants.

“Is that… Aliens?” Iwaizumi said. “Well. Alright. There’s only one dumbass on earth who’d buy this kind of thing, and that dumbass just had his lifespan drop.”

After saying those words he disappeared among the students but one could still see a little cloud of steam from rage above his head. When he found Oikawa and seized him by the collar; the latter merely smiled guiltily and let out a little “Iwa-chan?”.

“I knew from the beginning that it was something like that,” Iwaizumi said. “I knew this sudden interest in Kageyama was because of a violent jealousy. You couldn’t stand the thought of seeing him with Ushijima, did you? Let alone them kissing! And now you have what you’ve wanted all along.”

_“Excuse me?”_

Iwaizumi let him go and sighed. _He just won’t admit it,_ he thought.

“Congratulations, take good care of him, okay? I wish you luck. But the next time try not to let him wander around with your underwear. It’s… very indicative of how you two spent the night… and now all Miyagi knows it.”

Oikawa didn’t answer.

He just screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ! Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this fic ^-^   
> Maybe some of you already saw but there is a sequel called "Oikawa Tooru is an Oikage Shipper", which is a lot more shippy. This fic is only written in French for now and already finished (though it's twice as long as this one) buuuut maybe this summer we'll translate it too ;)   
> I really have to thank [atroxareia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia) for reading and editing all the chapters ! This work wouldn't exist without you ^-^ THANK YOU ♥


End file.
